pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy for Oats
Synopsis Elizabeth is making oatmeal to feed Dragonet and Wigglytuff, but the fish goes crazy and eats the whole pot due to her higher calorie needs. Transcript Elizabeth was in the kitchen making oatmeal for two Pokémon, who were patiently waiting. Dragonet: Elizabeth, hurry up! I'm hungry and I need food to make milk for my babies! Elizabeth: Be patient! Wigglytuff: You have no idea what it's like to need calories as a mammal. We mammals have to eat a lot more often than cold-blooded Pokémon since we have to keep warm. Dragonet: Wigglytuff, I'm ''lactating. ''You might be a mammal, but you've never produced milk before. Wigglytuff couldn't argue with that. She was speaking to a mom who was lactating for 6 babies and was like a marathon athlete. Elizabeth: She has to eat over 700 more calories a day to produce enough milk. Now be patient and let me finish making it. Dragonet: But I want it now! Phione: Shut up! Rotom: There is no way you need that many calories to produce milk! You're just making it up so you can eat more! Dragonet: Uh, no I'm not. Nursing feeds my babies, but it also takes a lot of energy. (Whiny voice): I'm hungry!!!! Elizabeth: I said to be patient! She eventually couldn't help it anymore and reached her fin into the pot, pulling out a huge finful of oatmeal. Wigglytuff: Hey! Dragonet: I can't help it, okay?! Elizabeth: But they aren't just for you! Dragonet then started to devour the whole pot. She felt satisifed after shoving all the oats into her mouth. Elizabeth just shook her head, exasperated. Elizabeth: That's Dragonet for you. She's always hungry ''and ''always sleeping. Wigglytuff: Stupid fish! I wanted some! Dragonet: Are you deaf? I told you that I need a lot more food to make milk! Pudding: Mommy, I'm hungry! Can I have my milk?! Dragonet: I'm coming! Pudding: Hurry up! My tummy is waiting! Dragonet quickly went over and fed her baby, with a huge bowl of oatmeal next to her in case she got hungry. Elizabeth: You'll probably be hungry again in less than 5 minutes. There's plenty more. Dragonet: We Ninja Dragonets can't tolerate meat fat since we're herbivores, but our milk has the consistency of heavy cream, so I have to eat a lot of plant fat to make the fat in my milk. Wigglytuff: Can I feed you a steak so you can make a lot? Dragonet: No! Ninja Dragonets are herbivores! It would make me sick and give me food poisoning! She slapped Wigglytuff in the face and went back to feeding Pudding, calming down when she did. Dragonet: Now leave me alone while I'm nursing, idiot! Wigglytuff quickly backed away. Wigglytuff: Why are you so grumpy today? Did you get enough sle... Dragonet: Shut up! Leave me alone or I'll stab you! She pulled out her blade and raised it. Sugar: Mommy, stop! Dragonet: Be quiet, Sugar! You're only a baby, so stay out of this. Sugar: But Mommy, you'll hurt her and...